On her sixteenth birthday
by Lady Jeyne Deadpoole
Summary: One shot as requested by vampygurl402 in which Phillip decides to surprise his sweet Aurora. (not my usual pairing, but I tried really hard)


**Aurora's Birthday**

Aurora was sitting in the rose garden while the sun shone down on her and in the distance she could hear the splashing of a fountain and the chirping of birds that were busy making nests.

The scent of the different colored roses was overwhelmingly sweet and even though these things made for a perfect scenery it couldn't lift her spirit.

After being crowned Queen of her late father's kingdom and the Moors her days had been filled with meetings and other obligatory activities.

This was her first day off in weeks and even though she had been looking forward to it, she couldn't help but feel restless.

She had been roaming the castle looking for someone she could lend a hand, but every single person had reassured her that they could manage at least one day without her, so she had ended up going to the garden instead.

Aurora let out a deep sigh and she fidgeted with the long, blue sleeves on her gown.

Suddenly two familiar hands covered her eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"I've got a surprise for you" he whispered and she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Philip!" she shouted and she quickly turned around to face him.

Aurora pressed a quick kiss on his lips and she took his head into her hands.

"You told me you wouldn't be here today" she said pretending to be offended "you were going to see your family!"

Philip chuckled and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You will have to forgive me, Your Grace" he said "but I had to make certain that my plan would stay a secret, especially from you"

Aurora shook her head with a stern expression on her face, but Philip knew she was only joking.

"Lying to your Queen is considered treason, My Lord, and I will have to find a fitting punishment for you" she said.

Philip laughed again and Aurora joined in.

"And what will this punishment be?" he asked her, playing along.

She pretended to think for a while until a devilish grin spread across her face.

"You have to do exactly as I tell you for one entire day" Aurora said "and the first thing you have to do is kiss me"

Philip shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Well if I absolutely have to" he said jokingly before giving her a sweet kiss.

Aurora could feel butterflies flutter around in her stomach and a charming blush spread across her face while their lips parted and their tongues met.

Philip left her a little bit out of breath and wanting more, when they broke off their kiss.

"Come, there's something I want to show you" he said and he offered her his hand.

Aurora placed her soft, pale hand in his larger one and he helped her up from the marble bench where she had been sitting this whole time.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked him while he led her through the garden and into the castle.

"You'll see" he said.

Philip led her through heavy double doors and up spiral staircases until they arrived at a door she had never seen before.

"You might want to plug your ears for a second" he said while his hand was already resting on the golden doorknob.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked him confused, but it was already too late and he had opened the door and she quickly understood why he had advised her to do such a thing.

"Happy Birthday!" a large group of people shouted in unison.

Aurora covered her mouth with her hands while she stared at her friends with widened eyes.

"Happy Birthday, love" Philip said while he put his arm around her shoulder and he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

Maleficent, Diaval, Knotgrass, Thistlewit, Flittle and many more of her friends from the Moors had been waiting for her in the room.

A cake with more layers than she had ever seen on a cake before was prominently placed on a round table in the middle of the room and it was decorated with blue frosting and sixteen pink candles.

A large pile of gifts was placed next to the cake and the room was decorated with flowers in her favorite colors but the best thing was that all her friends were present.

"I realized that you never had a proper sixteenth birthday party" Philip said "so I hope this makes up for it"

Tears of joy glistened in Aurora's eyes.

"Thank you so much" she said "you are all true friends"

Maleficent stepped forward and she started lighting the candles on Aurora's cake.

"Make a wish, beastie" she said in a voice like honey.

Aurora looked at Philip and smiled.

"I've already got everything I ever wanted"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And (an extrememly delayed) Happy Birthday to you too <em>_arashi wolf princess!_**

**_If you liked this little one shot you can thank your lovely friend __vampygurl402_**_** ;)** _

**_P.S. To everyone who liked my other Maleficent fic, you can be expecting an update soon!_**


End file.
